


Złość piękności szkodzi

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Facials, M/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Fanfik-wyzwanie, rzucone mi przez @DrunkLegoHouse, która sama też postanowiła się go podjąć. Miało być ostro, brzydko, brudno i miał być breathplay. I przede wszystkim Speightalecki, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby dodać też coś od siebie. To była niezła zabawa, tym bardziej w pierwszej osobie.





	Złość piękności szkodzi

Tragedia wisiała w powietrzu. Każdy odzywał się do siebie półsłówkami, a wszechobecne zawsze żarty zmieniły się w niewygodne epitety. W takich warunkach nie dało się pracować, a najgorzej znosił to reżyser.

  
Reżyser, czyli ja. Dostąpiłem tej wątpliwej przyjemności reżyserowania kilku odcinków tego durnego tasiemca, który miał być dzieckiem Kripkego, a wyrósł, kurwa, na jebanego bękarta. Szczególnie z tymi jebanymi debilami w obsadzie, z Padaleckim na czele.

  
Słowo daję, ten pajac działał mi na nerwy bardziej niż wszyscy. I jebany, dobrze wiedział jak to wykorzystać. Bo pewnego razu ubzdurał sobie, że kiedy się wkurzam, jeszcze bardziej przypominam krasnala ogrodowego i jeszcze chętniej by mi wtedy ściągał spodnie. Nigdy jednak nie zdarzyło mi się na to narzekać, bo co ten dzieciak potrafił wyprawiać językiem, ugh... Nikt z obsady nawet się nie domyślał, że co roku na Jus In Bello ruchaliśmy się do nieprzytomności w jacuzzi w hotelowym apartamencie.

  
Jednak teraz miałem go po dziurki w nosie. Zawsze pierwszy darł ryja, żeby nie mówić do niego Jared tylko Sam, bo lepiej się wtedy wczuwa w rolę, ale aktualnie nie reagował nawet na „ty spierdolino”. Najgorsze, że wtórowali mu wszyscy. Jensen co ujęcie zanosił się śmiechem, a Misha co chwilę rzucał się na ziemię i udawał, że jest śmieszny. Napięcie budowało się we mnie od bladego świtu, kiedy to jakiś debil wtargnął o wpół do czwartej na plan, najebany w trzy dupy szukając burdelu. Już chciałem wyjść i go wysłać do Mishy, słowo, kurwa, daję. Nie jestem człowiekiem, który ma anielską cierpliwość, a moja złość od razu ucieka mi przez uszy.

  
Dlatego też, kiedy Jensen po raz trzeci jednego ujęcia zaczął płakać ze śmiechu, rzuciłem w niego słuchawkami. Kręciliśmy wtedy na dworze i sprzęt odbił się od jego wkurwiającej mordy i spadł na asfalt, łamiąc się wpół.

  
Przynajmniej przestał się śmiać.

  
„Zachowujecie się, kurwa, jak banda niedorozwojów! Idźcie się wyszaleć na plac zabaw i wróćcie jutro, bo ja nie zamierzam się z wami użerać!,” wydarłem się, wstając. Momentalnie zapadła cisza i kilka par oczu zwróciło się na mnie.

  
„Hej, Rich...,” zaczął Jared, powstrzymując śmiech. Tak, pewnie znowu komentarz o jebanym krasnalu ogrodowym. Uniosłem dłoń, zasłaniając sobie jego ryj z pola widzenia. Nie widzę cię, więc cię tam nie ma.

  
„Zamknij mordę. Nie chcę was słuchać.”

  
I odwróciłem się na pięcie, usiłując nie oddychać zbyt głośno. Nie prowokuj ich, Rich, pomyślałem.

  
Ta, jasne, pierdolona banda bałwanów.

  
Koleś od kamery krzyczał coś za mną, kiedy opuszczałem plan, ale nawet nie pomyślałem o odwróceniu się. Szybkim krokiem skierowałem się na plac pełen przyczep, odpierając wszystkimi siłami woli chęć zasłonięcia sobie uszu, gdyby jednak któryś z tych frajerów postanowił za mną iść.

  
Potrzebowałem alkoholu, gorącego, nie, nie, wrzącego prysznica i świętego spokoju. O, tak.

  
Dotarłem do swojej przyczepy i wszedłem do środka, spektakularnie trzaskając drzwiami – gdybym miał jakieś jury od trzaskania, pewnie byłoby 10/10 – i oparłem się o nie. Czułem, jak krew szumiała mi w uszach, miałem ochotę tylko trzaskać i nigdy nie przestawać.

  
Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem. Nienawidzę tych idiotów i mam ochotę wysadzić ich w powietrze.

  
Siedem, sześć. Uduszę.

  
Pięć, cztery. Wdech, wydech.

  
Trzy, dwa. Dobra, może ich nie zabiję.

  
Jeden.

  
Przymknąłem oczy, zatapiając się w ciszy.

Nie słyszałem już swojego pulsu, nie miałem ochoty nic rozwalić (pewnie aż do jutra, kiedy znowu musiałbym oglądać te ryje).

  
I kiedy oparłem o drzwi jeszcze głowę, ktoś do nich zapukał.

  
„Spierdalaj,” powiedziałem na głos, wciskając to słowo gdzieś pomiędzy dwa spokojne oddechy. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i zacząłem rytmicznie dotykać opuszki palców jednej dłoni do kciuka, ruchy zgrały się z Odą do Radości, rozbrzmiewającej w mojej głowie.

  
„Rich, proszę,” to był Padalecki. „Przepraszam, nie wiem co w nas wstąpiło.”

  
„Nie słyszę cię,” odparłem śpiewającym tonem, „zagłusza cię Beethoven”.

  
„Wpuść mnie, proszę, nie pożałujesz.”

  
Zapomniałem słów do kolejnej zwrotki. Cholera.

  
Palce ustały, z głośnym westchnięciem przeniosłem ciężar ciała na własne nogi i otworzyłem te drzwi. Zdążyłem tylko zauważyć błysk w jego oku i skrawek niebieskiego materiału, nim złapał mnie za przód koszulki i popchnął do środka, niemal zwalając mnie z nóg, po czym zamknął drzwi stopą i prawie rzucił mnie o nie, zabolało, ale jakikolwiek wydałem z siebie dźwięk, został wtedy zagłuszony jego ciepłymi wargami na moich. Próbowałem, słowo daję, próbowałem go odepchnąć, zanim zacząłby wpychać ten zwinny język między moje wargi, ale Jared zrobił jedyną rzecz, która mogła wyłączyć wszystkie moje zmysły jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki i zamienić mnie w śliniące się zombie.

  
Koleś zacisnął długie palce na moim gardle, a moje kolana zamieniły się w galaretkę.   
Bezmyślnie ciskałem językiem na oślep, byle tylko oddać pocałunek. Moja skóra ścierpła, poczułem, jak krew napływa do mojej twarzy. Usiłowałem przełknąć, ale moje jabłko Adama zatrzymało się gdzieś pomiędzy jego palcami. Uchwyt był na tyle pewny, że za chwilę zamiast jego ryja widziałem gwiazdy i kiedy już byłem na granicy utraty przytomności, to takie przyjemne uczucie, które ogarnia cię przed snem w ciepłej pościeli, Jared przerwał pocałunek i cofnął rękę. Gwałtownie zaciągnąłem się powietrzem, jakby to miał być mój ostatni oddech, krew powoli odpływała z mojej twarzy. Odkaszlnąłem, dopiero po chwili rejestrując, że coś krępuje mi dłonie. Uniosłem je do oczu i skupiłem na nich wzrok, na co Jared tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

  
„Zahaczyłem o garderobę Mishy,” przyznał.Och. To był krawat Castiela. „Trzeba ci wybić z głowy ten stres.”

  
Zanim zdążyłem zaprzeczyć, znów złapał mnie za gardło, tym razem jednak nie był to mocny uścisk, i uderzył mnie otwartą dłonią w policzek. Na tyle lekko, jakby dawał klapsa niesfornemu dziecku, ale wystarczająco, by impuls nerwowy popędził wprost do moich gaci, zapalając wszystko po drodze jak iskra.

Spojrzałem na niego, jego usta wykrzywione były w dziwacznej karykaturze uśmiechu, a oczy ciemne. Wiedział, czego chce i że zaraz to dostanie.

  
Pociągnął mnie w głąb przyczepy. Idąc tyłem, zahaczył o kanapę i niemal się potknął, ale ja dalej frunąłem za nim. Zapomniałem nawet, o co byłem wkurzony nie dalej jak dziesięć minut wcześniej.

  
Jared zatrzymał się w części sypialnianej i rzucił mnie na łóżko. Wylądowałem miękko na plecach, mimowolnie wydając z siebie cichy jęk, co, najwyraźniej, nie spodobało się jemu.

  
„Na brzuch,” warknął, „dupa w górę, ręce przed siebie.”

  
Obróciłem się, jak kazał, skrępowane ręce wcale mi w tym nie pomagały. Schowałem twarz w poduszkę, poczułem jednak uginający się pod nim materac, kiedy wdrapał się na łóżko tuż za mną. Poczułem, jak kropelka potu stacza się wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa aż do karku i zadrżałem.

  
Jared położył dłoń na mojej głowie, od niechcenia bawiąc się kosmykami włosów.

  
„Powinieneś się nauczyć pożytkować gniew w inny sposób, Rich. Twój gorący temperament przyda ci się, kiedy będę cię pchał tak mocno, że zlejesz się w jedną całość z tym materacem,” usłyszałem gdzieś przy uchu i ręka na mojej głowie stała się nagle bardzo ciężka, zatopiłem się całkowicie w poduszce, nie zdążywszy złapać oddechu. O kurde, on chciał mnie udusić.

  
I znowu poczułem obezwładniającą mnie panikę, krew wypełniającą po brzegi każdą maleńką żyłkę pod skórą mojej twarzy i jęknąłem ostatkami sił. I kiedy znów poczułem to wspaniałe uczucie pustki, ten błogosławiony stan tuż przed zaśnięciem, Jared szarpnął moją głowę do góry, trzymając za włosy jak szmacianą lalkę. Z mojego gardła wyrwał się kolejny jęk, który usiłowałem zagłuszyć, zasłaniając językiem przełyk, ale on go usłyszał. Usłyszał i pociągnął mocniej, skóra głowy zapiekła. Poczułem gorący oddech na policzku i przełknąłem głośno.

  
„Mmm...,” zamruczał w moje ucho, co sprawiło, że całym moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a krew bardzo szybko teraz płynęła do jednego miejsca, rozporek moich spodni napiął się teraz do granic wytrzymałości szwów, a ja pragnąłem teraz jakiegokolwiek dotyku albo tarcia, ale Jared ani myślał mnie teraz dotykać, a spodnie były zbyt ciasne, bym mógł ocierać kutasem o materiał. Jared, czując moją frustrację, pociągnął moje włosy jeszcze kilka centymetrów do siebie i poczułem ciepłe, wilgotne usta na płatku ucha. Wziąłem ostry, gwałtowny wdech, który wrócił jako drżący, przeciągnięty jęk i wygiąłem kręgosłup w łuk, mój tyłek znajdował się teraz jeszcze wyżej. „Wybiję ci z głowy przez dupę te foszki na planie. Będę lał, dopóki nie spuchniesz tak, że nie zmieścisz się z powrotem w te spodnie. Rozoram ci dupsko paznokciami tak, żebyś nie usiadł przez tydzień, a później będę cię ruchał na sucho, aż zaczniesz wyć, jak żałosny pies. A jak będziesz grzeczny, tatuś może skończy w tobie. I będę patrzył, jak twoje brudne dupsko ocieka moją dobrocią.”

  
Zadrżałem. Byłem prawie pewien, że to planował wcześniej. Że chciał zrobić ze mnie ciepłą kałużę, wsiąkającą powoli w materac łóżka, składającą się w większości z potu, łez, śliny i spermy.

  
To było moje jedyne marzenie. Złość gdzieś się wypaliła, zastąpiona frustracją i pragnieniem dotyku, krew krążyła tak szybko, że mogłem dojść w tym konkretnym momencie. Członek pulsował boleśnie, miałem wrażenie, że spodnie niedługo pękną, jeśli Jared sam by ich nie rozerwał, stękałem cicho, gryząc dolną wargę aż do krwi.

  
Jared wreszcie puścił moje włosy, a jego dłonie powędrowały do zapięcia spodni, jakby niechcący głaszcząc obecne tam wybrzuszenie. Z mojego gardła wydostał się dźwięk, przypominający połączenie jęku z westchnieniem. Nie panowałem nad sobą, mój umysł zasnuł się żądzą, a palce dłoni splotły się boleśnie.

  
Poczułem, jak Jared kilkoma szybkimi ruchami rozpina moje spodnie i błogie, acz frustrujące uczucie ucisku zniknęło. Zsunął je wraz z bielizną aż do moich kolan i byłem wolny, nabrzmiały kutas uderzył z plaśnięciem o podbrzusze. Wydałem z siebie dźwięk, przypominający płacz, a po moim policzku coś się stoczyło – nie byłem pewien, czy to łza, czy pot.

  
Ciepło bliskiego ciała zniknęło, Jared zaśmiał się złowieszczo. I wtedy to poczułem.

  
Ostre uderzenie otwartą dłonią, które sprawiło, że całe moje ciało znów zadrżało, ale nie cofnąłem się sprzed dotyku. Uderzony pośladek zapiekł, wydałem z siebie cichy syk. Więcej, błagam, daj mi więcej.

  
„Byłeś niegrzeczny, takich chłopców nie cacka się po głowie,” warknął, wyprowadzając kolejnego klapsa, tym razem na drugi pośladek i o wiele mocniejszego. Zawyłem. „Powiedz to!”

  
Kilka długich sekund zajęło mi przypomnienie sobie, jak się mówi. Z mojego gardła najpierw wydarło się warknięcie, nim byłem w stanie złożyć to w inne dźwięki.

Jednak to nie było to, co Jared chciał usłyszeć i jego dłoń wylądowała na moim pośladku z głuchym plaśnięciem. Zareagowałem natychmiast.

  
„Byłem niegrzeczny!,” wrzasnąłem, po czym zawyłem z bólu, kiedy po raz kolejny mnie uderzył.

  
„Źle! Co powiedziałem?”

  
Kutas pulsował boleśnie, krew odpłynęła z mojej głowy, a mózg przestał pracować jak należy. Ubrałem szybko w słowa to, co chciał usłyszeć. Nie pamiętałem co powiedział, nie byłem w stanie o tym teraz myśleć.

  
„B-byłem niegrzecznym chłopcem,” jęknąłem, zakrywając twarz w ramionach. Plask, kolejny bolesny klaps.

  
„Głośniej, nie brzmisz przekonująco.”

  
Wziąłem rozedrgany wdech i uniosłem głowę na tyle, na ile miałem siły.

  
„Byłem niegrzecznym chłopcem, tatusiu,” wyjęczałem, „zasługuję na karę.”

  
„Masz rację,” warknął i jego dłoń po raz kolejny uderzyła o pośladek. Skuliłem się nieznacznie, jakby uciekając przed dotykiem, a moja głowa sama opadła w dół. W moich oczach zapiekły łzy.

  
Jego dłoń po raz kolejny dotknęła bolącej już skóry, tym razem, by ją pogładzić. Zamruczał z lubością i głaskał moje pośladki przez chwilę, doprowadzając mnie na granicę szaleństwa.

  
Rozstawiłem kolana nieco szerzej, by mój kutas nie eksplodował, ocierając się o rozgrzane uda. Zasłużyłem tym samym na kolejnego klapsa, który wydarł z mojego gardła jęk.

  
Poczułem, jak kładzie obie dłonie na wysokości moich lędźwi i przez moment pomyślałem, że już ma dość, ale ten wpił paznokcie w moją skórę i pociągnął dłonie aż do połowy moich ud.

  
Wrzasnąłem, wyginając kręgosłup w łuk. Skóra zapiekła, miałem wrażenie, że ją przeciął i teraz w każdej małej ranie zbierała się krew, by zaraz spłynąć po moich udach.

Poczułem się nagle okrutnie zmęczony.  
Dostałem kolejnego klapsa i po moim policzku stoczyła się łza. Ból był tak satysfakcjonujący, tak wypełniający, że nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej, jak tylko kolejnych bodźców, by zajęły mój umysł zupełnie i żebym doszedł tylko od tego.

Wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogę, dlatego skomlałem cicho, skupiając całą swoją siłę woli w jednym punkcie mojego ciała.

  
„Nie krzycz, nie chcemy, żeby ktoś nas usłyszał,” odezwał się ostrzegawczym tonem i uderzył po raz kolejny. Skóra paliła żywym ogniem, kwiczałem niczym zarzynane prosię z każdym kolejnym klapsem.

  
Nie, nie miałem dosyć. Chciałem więcej, chciałem być gęstą kałużą żałości, chciałem być brudny, poniżony i obolały.

  
Jared znów położył dłonie na moich pośladkach, skóra pod jego palcami zapiekła mocniej. Pojękiwania, które z siebie wydawałem, były teraz samowolne, nie panowałem już nad niczym poza swoim kutasem. Jared rozdzielił pośladki i splunął między nie, poczułem stygnącą ślinę, spływającą aż do moszny, skąd z pewnością skapnęła na materac. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny mimowolny dreszcz.

  
Usłyszałem, jak Jared szamocze się z czymś za moimi plecami, ale nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć. Nim zdążyłem zatęsknić za jego dotykiem na mojej skórze, dostałem kolejnego klapsa.

  
„Kolana razem,” warknął. Posłusznie je złączyłem i czekałem.

  
Coś wilgotnego i niesamowicie gorącego wślizgnęło się między moje uda i w momencie, w którym zdałem sobie sprawę, co to, mój własny kutas zapulsował po raz ostatni i wypluł z siebie sznury gorącej jak członek Jareda między moimi udami spermy, brudząc pościel pode mną. Zakrztusiłem się własną śliną, a mój oddech brzmiał jakbym trząsł się z zimna.

  
Plask.

  
Zawyłem znowu, wyginając kręgosłup.

  
„Wcale nie jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. A może wolisz, żebym nazywał cię inaczej? Co, Gabriel? Dochodzisz jak dziki, chociaż wcale cię nie dotknąłem? Chujowy z ciebie archanioł, skoro nie potrafisz zapanować nad zwykłymi, ludzkimi odruchami.”

  
Zacisnąłem zęby, słysząc imię, które moja postać nosiła w serialu. Kolejna łza utorowała sobie drogę przez moją twarz, zostawiając tam błyszczący ślad. Jęknąłem, wypinając się w jego stronę, z cichym błaganiem, by zaczął coś robić, cokolwiek. Mógł mnie nazywać jakkolwiek by chciał, ale musiał zacząć się ruszać.

  
Ten, jakby słysząc moje myśli, pchnął biodra do przodu, jakby od niechcenia. Całe moje ciało przesunęło się razem z nim po materacu i zamruczałem zadowolony.

  
„Powiedz mi, Gabriel, czego chcesz?,” wychrypiał, zaciskając palce na moich biodrach i nabierając tempa, a ja poczułem się jak galaretka. Gdy nie odpowiedziałem, będąc zbyt zajęty byciem w stanie upojnej błogości, wcisnął do mojego wnętrza kciuk. Otrzeźwiło mnie to na tyle, że znowu byłem w stanie mówić.

  
„Chcę ciebie, Sammy. Chcę, żebyś wyruchał mnie tak dobrze, że stracę głos,” mamrotałem. „Żebyś dał mi wszystko, co masz i jeszcze więcej.”

  
Kciuk zniknął, zastąpiony dwoma palcami. Pisnąłem niczym skarcony szczeniak i zacząłem się poruszać, by zgrać się z nim. Nasze ciała pasowały do siebie tak idealnie, nasze serca biły tym samym rytmem. Nie wiem nawet, kiedy zamknąłem powieki i zacząłem mruczeć, ukontentowany, a mój kutas znowu drgnął.

  
I kiedy poczułem, że już bardziej rozluźniony nie dam rady być, wszystko ustało. Palce i kutas zniknęły na moment, dosłownie na moment, by to drugie zajęło miejsce tych pierwszych. Nie było żadnego ostrzeżenia, kiedy Jared pchnął biodrami tak mocno, że jego jądra uderzyły o moje krocze z głuchym plaśnięciem. I znowu wydałem z siebie dźwięk przypominający płacz, próbując przyzwyczaić się do bólu. Całe moje ciało było w ogniu, którego nic nie mogło ugasić. I wreszcie, kiedy ból ustąpił nieco miejsca przyjemności, Jared podjął tempo. Nie słyszałem nic, prócz jego cichego stękania i dźwięku skóry na skórze, nie czułem nic poza bólem i rozkoszą. Gdzieś u dołu brzucha budowało się napięcie, opuściłem głowę całkowicie na materac, moje kolana znów się rozjechały i dałem się dymać. Nie potrzebowałem niczego więcej, jak wypełniającego mnie kutasa, bólu i palców zaciskających się na moich biodrach.

Ogarnęło mnie uczucie błogości i spokoju, a mój mały znów stał na baczność, błagając o koniec, to było za dużo, kilka pchnięć, łez i zdławionych krzyków później doszedłem po raz drugi, co Jared zauważył i skwitował śmiechem. Jednak i on za chwilę zadrżał, ustał na chwilę, ale zamiast wypełniającego mnie gorąca poczułem pustkę, zakręciło mi się w głowie i dopiero ułamki sekundy później zorientowałem się, że leżę teraz na plecach, rozsmarowując nimi własną spermę w pościeli i koszulce, którą miałem na sobie, a Jared klęczał nad moją klatką piersiową, kolanami ściskając moje ramiona i szaleńczo poruszał zaciśniętą na swoim kutasie dłonią w górę i w dół, zanim mój mózg zaczął pracować, zetknąłem w górę, na jego twarz wykrzywioną w absolutnej ekstazie i zamknąłem oczy w porę, kiedy moje powieki uderzyła gorąca sperma. Zamruczałem cicho, przyjmując pokornie każdą kroplę, aż wreszcie Jared uderzył mnie kilkukrotnie mięknącym kutasem w policzek i padł koło mnie, dysząc ciężko.

  
Bezmyślnie rozsmarowywałem palcami stygnącą na mojej twarzy spermę, zgarniając jej trochę do ust. Usłyszałem warknięcie.

  
„Nie rób tak, bo serio zrobię z tobą takie rzeczy, że faktycznie nie usiądziesz przez tydzień.”

  
Zadrżałem, opuszczając dłonie na brzuch.

Czułem się okrutnie spełniony, każdy mój mięsień bolał i krzyczał, skóra na tyłku paliła. Jednak czułem, że gdybym zamknął teraz oczy, zasnąłbym od razu, nie zważając na bałagan, w jakim się znajdowałem.

  
Poczułem, że Jared wstaje i nawet nie pisnąłem, ale za moment wrócił koło mnie. Poczułem chłodny, wilgotny materiał na twarzy i kiedy byłem w stanie otworzyć oczy, zobaczyłem najpierw ręcznik, a później uśmiechniętą twarz Jareda.

  
„Może trochę mnie poniosło, przepraszam,” odezwał się łagodnie. „Nie lubię, kiedy się złościsz, bo serio, tę energię można pożytkować inaczej.”

  
Uśmiechnąłem się leniwie. Mały skurczysyn, wystarczyło poprosić, a nie wiązać.

  
Pochylił się nade mną, by przycisnąć usta do moich. Żaden romantyczny pocałunek, po prostu dłuższe spotkanie się warg. Wziąłem głęboki wdech przez nos i zatopiłem się w uczuciu, pragnąc już zawsze mieć je przy sobie. Jacuzzi w Rzymie nijak się miało do tego, co przeżyłem przed chwilą.

  
„Hej, Jared...,” wychrypiałem, kiedy rozwiązywał supełki na krawacie, krępującym moje nadgarstki. Uniósł głowę. „Chyba.... Chyba cię kocham.”

  
Prychnął, ale cały czas był uśmiechnięty.

  
„Nie wierzę, że musiałem cię wyruchać ze wszystkich zmysłów, żeby to usłyszeć. Ciesz się, że te przyczepy są dźwiękoszczelne, inaczej cała ekipa by cię słyszała.”

  
Uśmiechnąłem się. Moje usta były niesamowicie suche, przepona bolała od krzyku. Marzyłem o śnie.

  
Jared obrócił mnie na bok i pochylił się nade mną, składając na piekącym tyłku pocałunek. Nigdy aż tak mnie nie urządził ale byłem pewien, że to nie był ostatni raz, będę błagać o to, żeby mnie lał, aż nie będę czuł już nic, a na drugi dzień znajdę wielkie szramy od wszystkiego, co tylko miał pod ręką.

Chciałem mieć Jus In Bello już codziennie, nigdy już nie móc usiąść.

  
Poczułem, jak kładzie się za mną i obejmuje mnie ramieniem, nie zdążyłem zaprotestować, bo przecież leżeliśmy teraz w kałuży mojej spermy, nim błogie uczucie pustki, to samo, które czułem już dwukrotnie, ale z innego powodu, ogarnęło moje sponiewierane zmysły i całkowicie oddałem się objęciom obezwładniającego snu.

 

 

Nazajutrz kontynuowaliśmy nagrywanie, tym razem nie przeszkadzało mi już nic – nic, poza obrzydliwie spuchniętym tyłkiem.


End file.
